Noch einmal Baby sein
by Natascha Cullen
Summary: Bella ist seit 80 Jahren ein Vampir, mit den Cullens ist sie nun wieder in Forks .. eines Nachmittags werden Bella und Edward von fremden Vampiren angefriffen und sie ... Renesmee gibt es hier nicht wer es wissen will muss lesen.viel spaß beim lesen ...
1. Einstieg

Hey schön das ihr es bis hier hin geschafft habt ...

Ich wollte erstmal was zu Bellas Person darstellen nicht, dass jemand verwirrt wird...  
Also Bella Edward mit 18 Geheiratet und nach der Hochzeitsnacht hat er sie dann verwandelt.. Bella wurde nicht Schwanger und hat somit auch Renesmee nicht bekommen.

Sie hat von Anfang an eine gute Selbstbeherrschung und kann so ohne Probleme unter Menschen sein. Sie verließen Forks und Charlie ließen sie in den Gedanken , dass Bella und Edward bei einem Unfall gestorben sind..  
Nach 80 Jahren entschließen sie sich jedoch wieder nach Forks zu gehen..

So ich werde dann einsteigen in die Geschichte wo sie schon einen Monat wieder in Forks gehen...

Ich hoffe ihr verfolgt meine ff und schreibt schöne *Reviews* ..

Viel spaß beim Lesen !

eure Natascha Cullen


	2. Alice

Bella´s Sicht :

„Liebling wir müssen langsam aufstehen. Wir müssen zur Schule und wenn wir nicht bald bei den anderen sind wird Alice wieder kommen."  
Flüsterte mein Ehemann in mein Ohr und küsste meinen Hals.  
„Nein ich will heute nicht. Ich will mit dir kuscheln. In der Schule hab ich dich so selten bei mir. Ich will dich nicht mit so einer doofen Klasse teilen müssen"  
Nuchelte ich und verbarg mein Kopf an seiner Brust und zog seinen herrlichen Duft ein.

Er kicherte und seine Brust vibrierte.  
„weißt du eigentlich wie süß du aus siehst wenn du so bockig bist?"  
Sanft strich er mir durch mein Haar und versetzte immer wieder küsse hinein während ich über seine perfekte Brust strich. Eine halbe Stunde später lagen wir immer noch hier in unserem Bett und ich konnte schon eine sehr Energiegeladene Alice vom Wohnzimmer hören, die die Treppe hoch kam. „Schatz? Versteckst du mich vor ihr?" fragte ich Edward süßlich. Er wollte gerade antworten als...  
...Alice in unser Zimmer gestürmt kommt und sich vor uns aufbaut.

Ich muss schon sagen jetzt gerade hab ich ein wenig Angst vor Alice und das kommt nicht sehr häufig vor.  
„ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN und EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, wenn ihr nicht in ZWEI Minuten unten Aufbruch bereit seit, müsst ihr mit mir ein GANZES Wochenende ohne abzuhauen mit mir Schoppen gehen und dürft euch nicht beklagen !"  
Oh oh oh da sollten wir uns wohl doch besser beeilen , denn das letzte mal als sie das verlangte war es schon schlimm genug gewesen und das brauche ich wirklich kein zweites mal.

„Wir Sehen uns in zwei Minuten ihr beide." trällerte sie nun und verschwand wieder.  
Nachdem wir nun fertig waren und runter gingen, waren die Zwei Minuten noch nicht mal um. Und so stieg ich in Edwards Volvo ein und die anderen in Emmetts Jeep. Ich hab gar keine Lust auf die Schule. Immer musste ich Edward loslassen wenn wir mal ne Stunde auseinander hatten.

An der Schule angekommen verabschiedete ich mich von den anderen und ging zu meiner ersten Stunde. Ich hatte gerade nur einen Gedanken. ALICE wegen ihr musste ich hier bei diesen Kindern sitzen und "lernen" was ich schon vor Jahrzehnten gehabt habe.

hoffe euch hat das Kapp gefallen...  
bitte eine Spende an Reviews *  
eure Natascha Cullen


	3. Schule und Angst?

Und so gingen die Stunden vorbei und es ist nun Zeit für die Mittagspause.

Bis jetzt hatte ich noch keinen Unterricht mit meinen Geschwister.

Um so mehr freute ich mich gleich die anderen und meinen geliebten Edward

wieder zu sehen. Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen wie es ist mit

30 Volldeppen zusammen in einen Raum zu sitzen und immer wieder

das Geflüster von den mit zu bekommen

Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen als mich jemand von hinten

umarmte und meinen Nacken küsste. Schon wehte mir der schönste Duft

den es gab in meine Nase. Edwards. Ich kann einfach nicht genug von ihm bekommen.

Ich drehte mich in unsere Umarmung um und küsste ihn mit voller

Leidenschaft. „Ich hab dich vermisst!" nuschelte ich an seinen Lippen.

„Ich hab dich noch viel mehr vermisst!"

Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir hier auf den Schulgang schon stehen und

uns küssten. Wir beide wussten, dass keiner jetzt diesen Kuss abbrechen

wollte. Wir beide bemerkten die Blicke auf uns, doch es interessierte uns nicht.

In diesen Moment zählte nur "WIR" .

Wir zuckten auseinander als wir hinter uns ein lautes Räuspern hörten.

Ich konnte mir schon denken wer das war. Emmett.

„Tja Leute ich will euch ja nicht stören, aber die Mittagspause ist gleich

zu ende und ihr könnt euch ruhig zu Hause auffressen." lachte Emmett

hinter uns. Jetzt war meine Laune noch tiefer gesunken aber naja.

Und so gingen die restlichen Stunden auch vorbei und wir stiegen in unsere

Autos ein und fuhren wieder nach Hause.

Die anderen gingen auf die Jagd und Edward und ich blieben zu Hause

alleine. Wir saßen schon seit mittlerweile zwei Stunden auf dem Sofa

und kuschelten zusammen. Edward ließ immer wieder Küsse in meinem

Haar verschwinden, bis ich mein Gesicht zu ihm drehte und meine

Lippen auf seine krachten.

So verging dann die Zeit, doch auf einmal hörten wir ein Geräusch von draußen

und gingen nach gucken. Doch was wir dann sahen ließ und zurückschrecken..

Wir sahen ….

Ja ich weiß ist schon fies ….

nun schreibt doch mal was zur Geschichte …

sonst beende ich sie nämlich …

bis zum nächsten mal ...


	4. Flucht

Wir sahen …

… 10 uns unbekannte Vampire. Aber nicht nur das fiel

uns auf, denn besonders fielen uns ihr strahlenden roten Augen auf.

Und da wusste ich, dass das kein gutes Ende heute geben würde.

Ich hatte es im Gefühl. Auf Alice können wir uns nun auch nicht verlassen

das sie das hier sieht, weil sie bei der Jagd sich nur auf ihren Instinkt verlässt

und ihre Visionen verdrängt. Verzweifelt klammerte ich mich an Edwards

Arm fest. Er zog mich näher an sich heran.

„Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr von uns ?", fragte Edward los.

Ich will die Antwort erst gar nicht wissen. Würde das hier auf einen

Kampf ausgehen hätten Edward und Ich keine Chance, denn sie sind

zu zehnt und wir nur zu zweit und da würde uns auch mein Schutzschild

nicht weiter helfen.

„Wer wir sind und was wir wollen ist nicht von belangen, denn ihr werdet

es bald eh nicht mehr wissen. Und nun Männer ergreift sie !"

Geschockt sah ich die Vampire an und konnte das gerade gesagte

nicht richtig aufnehmen. Ich sah zu Edward und der Formte mit seinen Lippen :

Lauf und Ich Liebe Dich . Ich nickte und sah noch einmal in sein sorgenvoll

erfülltes Gesicht. Das alles geschah in nicht weniger als einer Sekunde.

Wir zählten stumm bis drei und bei drei ließ ich ihn los und rannte in den Wald.

Ich hoffe sie kriegen ihn nicht. Warum sind wir nicht auch Jagen gegangen mit

den anderen? Wenn ihm etwas passiert … das kann und könnte ich mir nicht

verzeihen. Bitte lass alles wieder gut werden.

Ich renne und renne schon seit geschätzt einer Stunde in dem Wald und ich höre

dir schritte immer näher kommen. Meine Familie kann es nicht sein, denn die

wollten heute im Nationalpark Jagen gehen und der ist in der anderen Richtung.

Es müssen mindesten drei sein die mich verfolgen.

Auf einmal springt mir einer meiner Verfolger auf den Rücken und zieht mich

somit auf den Boden. Die anderen beiden packten mich an den Armen

und zogen mich mit in Richtung Straße. Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, doch

gegen dreien war es zwecklos. Ich höre auf mich zu wehren und lassen mich

mitziehen, weil es eh nichts gebracht hätte.

Der Vampir auf der linken Seite flüstert mir ins Ohr „So ist schön brav

Prinzessin. " ich schnaube auf.


	5. Entführt und Ende ?

Ich war so in Gedanken, dass ich gar nicht bemerkt habe

das wir angehalten habe. Die Tür geht auf und ich werde wieder

hinaus gezogen. Wir stehen vor einer alten Fabrik kurz vor Forks.

Ich kann mir immer noch nicht vorstellen was sie von mir wollen.

Die zwei Vampire neben mir gehen auf die Fabrik Tür zu und ziehen

mich automatisch mit, da ich ja immer noch in ihrer Mitte bin

und sie mich an beiden armen halten.

Die Tür der Fabrik ging auf und was ich dort sah schockte mich

gewaltig. Ich sah wie Edward am Boden liegt und der Vampir

über ihn gerade mit einer Spritze etwas in den Arm spritzt.

Aber Moment mal, wie konnte er ihm eine Spritze in den Arm

stechen? Unser Körper ist doch so hart wie Stein.

„Edward ! Geh runter von Edward oder du bereust es. Was hast du

ihm da gespritzt?" ich rede mich richtig in rage. Ich weiß nicht

woher ich gerade dieses Selbstbewusstsein her hab.

Ich fing an mich in den Armen meiner Entführer zu winden und

versuchte sie zu beißen, aber nichts half.

Ich schrie immer wieder nach Edward, das er aufstehen und mir

helfen soll, aber er lag da wie tot. Ich Empfang gerade nur

Wut Trauer und Verzweiflung.

Ich versuchte mich immer noch aus den Armen zu befreien, doch

sie waren einfach zu stark.

Auf einmal spürte ich einen Stich in meinen Rücken und wie eine

Flüssigkeit herein gespritzt wurde. Mir wurde schwindlig und

unglaublich heiß, was eigentlich für einen Vampir untypisch ist.

Das letzte was ich dachte bevor ich ganz in die Dunkelheit abdriftete

war .. Edward Ich werden dich immer Lieben.

Ich merkte noch wie ich auf den Boden aufschlug. Die zwei Vampire

mussten mich losgelassen haben.

Dann war alles schwarz, wie als knipst dir einer das licht aus.

Und hat es euch gefallen ?

Reviews ?

bis zum nächsten mal

LG

Natascha Cullen


End file.
